wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXIII
300px|right Na szóstym tarasie poeci spotykają żarłoków o wychudzonych ciałach, a wśród nich Foresego Donati, który mówi o swoich towarzyszach pokuty i wygłasza gwałtowną inwektywę przeciwko zepsuciu mieszkanek Florencji. 1 Kiedym oczyma po gałęziach wodził :Na kształt myśliwca, który pośród liści :Poziera ptaszka, aby weń ugodził, 4 Ten, co mi więcej był niż ojcem: „Iść ci :Należy prędzej — rzekł — niedługie chwile :Ku niezbędniejszej obrócić korzyści". 7 Więc krok przynaglę i twarzy nachylę :Ku Mistrzom, co szli, prawiąc tak uczenie, :Że stąpać było i łatwo, i mile. 10 Wtem zabrzmi płaczem przerywane pienie: :„Wargi me otwórz!" — w tak dziwnej muzyce, :Że budzi razem żal i upojenie. 13 „Ojcze mój — rzekłem — czym to słuch mój sycę?" :A on mi na to: „Lud jest, co wywleka :Swej powinności splątaną pętlicę". 16 Jak pielgrzymiego widzimy człowieka, :Gdy spotka obcych, w zadumie od ziemi :Oczy podniesie i przejdzie z daleka, 19 Tak przeszły szybko i niewidzącemi :Oczyma na nas spojrzały widziadła :Ludzkie, duchowie nabożni i niemi. 22 Jama ich oczu ciemna i zapadła, :Twarz blada, postać była wycieńczona :Tak, że się skóra wprost na kościach kładła. 25 Nie sądzę, aby u Eryzychtona :Tak było wyschło ciało na szkielecie :W chwili, kiedy czuł, że go głód dokona. 28 „Chyba — myślałem — ci w bożym dekrecie :Z Jerozolimy uszli oblężenia, :Gdzie matka z głodu jadła własne dziecię". 31 Jako popsuty pierścień bez kamienia :Były ich oczy; kto chce czytać „OMO", :W twarzy poznawał tu „M" bez wątpienia. 34 Jest nie do wiary rzeczą ni wiadomą, :Aby mógł człowiek wyschnąć aż do kości :Pragnieniem wody i jabłka oskomą. 37 Jeszczem dociekał, mocą jakiej czczości :Mogły dojść owe szkieletów obrazki :Takiej wysuszy i bezcielesności, 40 Gdy wtem duch jeden oczy z głębi czaszki :Na mnie obrócił, wpatrzył się i zdumiał, :I krzyknął głośno: „Skąd mi tyle Łaski?" 43 Kto był zacz, z twarzy poznać bym nie umiał, :Ale dźwięk głosu odkrył niespodzianie :To, czego wzrok mój ciemny nie rozumiał. 46 W tym mi więc błysku rozświtło poznanie :Lic odmienionych, tak że na ostatek :Forese żywy w pamięci mej stanie. 49 „Niech cię — rzekł — suchość mych cielesnych szatek :Ani nie razi to ich odbarwienie, :Ni ten istoty mojej niedostatek. 52 Mów mi, kto jesteś, kto są oba cienie :Idące z tobą tym kamiennym wałem? :Stój, bodaj słówko niech z tobą zamienię". 55 „Lica twe martwe niegdyś opłakałem, :A teraz znowu na płacz mi się zbiera, :Widząc zmienione tak — odpowiedziałem. — 58 Mów ty, przez Boga, kto z ciał was obdziera, :A mnie nie pytaj: póki dziw na oku, :Próżno się język mówienia napiera". 61 On na to: „W wodę, co płynie ze stoku, :I w drzewo siła odcieleśniająca :Przesiąka z niebios wiecznego wyroku. 64 Wszystka ta rzesza, co śpiewa łkająca, :Niewstrzemięźliwość w jadle i napoju :Głodem i dusznym pragnieniem odmąca. 67 A zaś podnietą tego nieukoju :Są: zapach jabłek i ta jasna woda :Na zieleń drzewa kanąca ze zdroju. 70 Nie raz jedyny śród tego ogroda :Męki się naszej odnawia zgryzota; :Mówię: zgryzota, zamiast rzec: osłoda. 73 Ku drzewu prze nas ta sama ochota, :Która Chrystusa wiodła, by opłatą :Swej krwi serdecznej kupił nam żywota". 76 „O mój Forese — odpowiadam na to — :Od dnia gdyś stanął za wybrańszym progiem, :Nie upłynęło jeszcze piąte lato! 79 Jeżeli w tobie leżącej odłogiem :Skruchy dopiero zbudziła się władza :W dniu dobrej męki, co nas żeni z Bogiem, 82 Co cię tak prędko tutaj przyprowadza? :Owszem, liczyłem, że między niższemi :Bywasz, gdzie czasem czas się wynagradza". 85 A on: „Przywiodła mię, gdym zeszedł z ziemi, :Aby pić słodki piołun oczyszczenia, :Ta moja Nella łzami rzęsistemi. 88 Przez korne modły, gorące westchnienia :Wydobyła mię z czekania ostoi :I uwolniła od reszty cierpienia. 91 Bóg tyle bardziej rad wdoweńce mojej, :Którą kochałem tak czule i tkliwie, :Ile że w cnocie sama jedna stoi. 94 Bowiem Barbagia sardyńska prawdziwie :Skromniejsza w niewiast życiu i ubierze :Niż ta Barbagia, gdzie dziś ona żywie. 97 Bracie, cóż więcej powiem ci w tej mierze? :Lepsze oglądam czasy w jasnowidzie, :I niedalekie dzisiejszym, tak wierzę, 100 Gdy ku niewiastek florenckich ohydzie :Z ambon wyklinać będą księże ręce :Taką, co piersi odsłania w bezwstydzie. 103 Jakiejż Germance, jakiej Saracence :Trzeba duchownej lub innej przestrogi, :Aby chodziła w przystojnej sukience? 106 Gdyby wiedziały, bezwstydne, jak w srogiej :Pomście Bóg na nie gotuje pociski, :Już by otwarły usta wyciem trwogi. 109 Jeżeli termin mych przeczuć jest bliski, :Zbledną, nim temu puch lica ustroi, :Co go dziś tuli śpiewka do kołyski. 112 Więc nie kryj, bracie, celu drogi swojej; :Nie ja, tłum cały już się twej osobie :Dziwi, która mu w polu słońca stoi". 115 Na to ja rzekłem: „Gdy przypomnisz sobie, :Jakeśmy oba źle żyli, niestety, :Smutek w tej jeszcze owładnie cię dobie. 118 On, by mi pomóc do szczęśliwej mety, :Wyrwał z obłędu w chwili, gdy foremną :Tarczę jawiła siostrzyca płanety — 121 Tum wskazał słońce. — Przez krainę ciemną :Prawdziwie zmarłych, skroś jej głębokości :Przewiódł mię w ciele, co tu weszło ze mną. 124 Z nim się po przykrej piąłem pochyłości :I po okólnej ścieżce w szczyt się ważę :Góry, co ziemskie skrzywienia w was prości. 127 A tak nam długo postępować w parze, :Aż dojdę, kędy Beatryks zasiada; :Tam mi samemu pozostać rozkaże. 130 Oto Wergili, w którym się zakłada :Moja nadzieja, drugi jest tym, gwoli :Któremu właśnie zadrżała posada 133 Waszego państwa, w znak, że go wyzwoli". Czyściec 23